ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Working Designs
Working designs is an american video game publisher based in California that specialized in the localization of japaness video games. They are know for thier for helping to populize Japanese style rpgs in America , as for their work with voice acting and often creating special packages for Limited edtion Releases(Foil Stamped Manuals, Full Color Labels, Stickers and Maps(some in Cloth) for rpgs). In 2006 several of it former employees left to found Rosetta games, a company a company that specialize in translating old Japaneses games that are released for the virtual console History Working Designs was founded in 1986 as a transportation software company. After the dead of one of the partner and the ascencion of partner Victor Ireland, they decided to Start to publish videogames, specially those who were pretty popular in Japan but barely interesting in the west, like RPG. They were attracted by CD-ROM format for their low cost and high storage capacity, they released games for the TurboGrafx-16 CD and Sega CD . They were a sega exclusive company during the fifth generation, avoiding Nintendo Console because their use of cartidge and high nintendo royalty fee make pretty expensive to publish for. One of their most famous product were their push of Lunar remakes and Langrisser franchise in Sega Saturn. During the 6th genration they branching out to nintendo consoles with games like, The Atelier Iris, Growlanser and others games for the gamecube but they were still a Sega Aligned company. By the the sevent gernations they actively releasing games for both major consoles. Including some of their old offering of TurboGrafx-CD and Sega CD in Nintendo and Sega Platform respectly. In 2006 just before the start of seventh generation several Working Desgins empolyees quit , and they went to form a company that translates old Japaneses games that are ported to the Revolution's Virtual Console Rosseta games List of Major Game Published Being a publisher with more that 20 years of history, they have published game across games sytems and companies, but their partnership with Sega being more that 20 years starting with Lunar games in Mega-CD TurboGrafx-16 & Turbo CD Note, those game were Relaunched later in Revolution Virtual Console *''Cadash'' *''Cosmic Fantasy 2'' *''Exile'' *''Exile: Wicked Phenomenon'' *''Parasol Stars'' *''Vasteel'' Sega CD *''Lunar: The Silver Star'' *''Lunar: Eternal Blue'' *''Popful Mail'' *''Vay'' Sega Saturn *''Albert Odyssey: Legend of Eldean'' *Alundra *''Dragon Force'' *''Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land'' *''Iron Storm'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Lunar: The Silver Star Complete'' *''Lunar 2: The Eternal Blue Complete'' *Lunar Magical School *''Shining Wisdom'' *''RayStorm'' *''Silhouette Mirage'' *''Thunder Force V'' *''Vanguard Bandits'' *Wachenröder Sega Dreamcast *Okage the Shadow King *Okage 2 Dark Hero *RayCrisis *''Black/Matrix'' *''Black/Matrix 2'' *''Black Matrix Zero'' *''Grandia (Grandia 2 in japan)'' *Grandia 2 (Grandia 3 in japan) *Magna Carta: Tears of Blood Nintendo Gamecube *Atelier Iris : Eternal Manna *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm *Growlanser *Grownlaser II: The sense of Darkness *Grownlaser III: The Dual Darkness *Grownlaser IV: Wayfarer of Time *Grownlaser V: Heritage of War Pluto *Resonance of Fate *''Spectral Force 3:'' *''Magna Carta 2'' *''DarkSouls'' *''Dark Souls 2'' *''Encahanted Arms'' *''Demon Souls'' Revolution *Resonance of Fate *''DarkSouls'' *''Dark Souls 2'' *''Encahanted Arms'' *''Atelier Rorona The Alchemist of Arland'' *''Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland'' *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland *Arc Rise Fantasia Eclipse *Phantasy Star Nova *Journey: Into The Lost World Stream *Journey: Into The Lost World Category:Video Games Category:Ohga Shrugs Category:Proposals Category:Under Construction Category:Companies Category:Publisher